Maybe We Both Are
by White Firebird
Summary: "But we're different! We're Sam and Freddie! We total opposites! We even defy logic sometimes!" After getting home from the mental hospital, Sam and Freddie find themselves alone...


**Hey everybody! iLost My Mind was, to sum it up in one word...epic. Great episode, top to bottom, with a great ending. I can't wait for iDate Sam & Freddie. Anywho, here's a oneshot based off iLMM. Hope you all enjoy.**

**I don't own anything.**

A smile crept across Freddie's face as Sam shifted her head around in his lap and groaned as she changed the channel on the television. The two of them had been sitting like this for the past few hours, neither one of them bothering to move. And why would they, when they had everything they needed within reach; huge bowl of popcorn, big bag of chips and some dip, Peppy Cola, and, of course, ham and beef jerky for Sam. After flipping through a million channels, she finally settled on, surprisingly, the tech channel, which didn't go unnoticed by Freddie.

"The tech channel, Puckett? You hate this channel."

She turned her head so that she was looking up at him, into those chocolate brown eyes of his that she liked to get lost in from time to time. She knew that sounded sappy and unlike her, but whenever she was around Freddie, she began to notice, she could be a little different...change who she was, so to speak, just for him. He had that effect on her, she guessed.

"Well, I figured I'd be accomplishing two things by putting this on. One, so you'd shut up. And two, so I could fall asleep, because Mama's tired."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her bluntness. Of course she'd use his favorite channel to aid in her quest for sleep. She had been complaining about being exhausted ever since they got back from the mental hospital, many hours ago. Carly decided it was best for the two of them if they had some alone time, and seeing as Mrs. Benson was working overtime at the hospital tonight, it provided them the perfect opportunity to really smooth things out and get everything off of their collective chests. They had talked about a lot since they arrived. Granted, there was also a fair amount of kissing, but when they weren't playing tonsil hockey, they learned a lot about each other.

"Of course you would do that. I shouldn't be as surprised as I am right now, but I am. You've got a way with doing that."

"Yeah, well **duh**. I am pretty awesome if I do say so myself."

"Nobody's disputing that claim, Sam."

By now, her head had turned back towards the television, and after seeing all the computer parts on the screen, her eyes instantly began to flutter. She knew that putting this channel on was a good idea. But she felt like something was...missing. Now that she thought about it, neither her nor Freddie had really brought up their new..._situation_, to each other. What were they exactly? She wanted to know the answer to that question pretty badly, but she was a little bit afraid to ask him such a thing. Hard to believe, her being afraid of anything, but this was uncharted territory for her. She really didn't know how she truly felt for Freddie, and she didn't know how he felt either, despite him being the one to walk over and kiss her during their webcast at the institution. All it did was make her mind race and she didn't like it when her mind raced too fast.

"I really thought you were gonna make me look like a fool earlier."

Freddie raised an eyebrow at that statement. He figured this portion of their conversation was coming, he just didn't know when. He took a deep breath and exhaled. This was where things were going to become a wee bit tricky.

"Why would you think I was gonna do that? Last time I checked, I enjoyed living."

He tried to make light of her question, to ease the tension in the room a little, but the look in her eyes quickly squashed that. He had never before seen Sam look so serious, so calm like she was looking right now. Now wasn't the time to be joking around when both their feelings were involved.

"You know...for all the times I've been mean to you...and for all the times I've made your life miserable...stuff like that. I wouldn't have held it against you if you returned the favor."

"Sam..."

"I mean, what does all of this make us? We've kissed three times now...like really kissed, not the little pecks here or the make out sessions there that we had earlier...like really, truly kissed those three times...and each of them were better than the last...argh, I just don't know, Freddie! It's all so confusing!"

She threw her arms up at her sides for emphasis, she was becoming so whipped up so quickly. Freddie took one of her hands and placed his own in her palm, in an effort to try and calm her down some, which it did. But that worried look was still in her eyes while Freddie looked down at her.

"I don't see what's so confusing about everything, Sam."

"What do you mean! We've been enemies for the longest time! We're not supposed to just drop everything and start liking each other and dating! That kind of thing just doesn't happen!"

"You know, it's not out of the ordinary to be enemies with someone while secretly liking them. I've seen crazier things happen. It's entirely possible."

"But we're different! We're Sam and Freddie! We total opposites! We even defy logic sometimes!"

Freddie sighed, but then stifled a chuckle. It was understandable for her to be so freaked out about all of this, seeing as she usually kept her feelings very guarded and under wraps. But that still didn't change the fact that he knew that she liked him, and...

"We're not _that_ different, Sam."

He began to run a hand through her hair, and in the process he felt her body become less and less tense. Looking down at her, he saw that she was beginning to grow more tired, which didn't surprise him, seeing as they had been on the couch like this for hours and it was now pushing three in the morning.

"Oh yeah? How...so?"

"Well, for starters, we both think Gibby should be the one checked into a mental institution, not you. We both love iCarly and want to keep it going as long as we can. We both enjoy a good MMA fight here and there. Carly's our best friend...and well...I think it's safe to say that..."

By the time he had reached that last sentence, Freddie was cut off by the sound of loud snoring. Looking back down at Sam, he saw that she had finally succumbed to sleep, and was drifting off peacefully. A small smile graced his lips as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, holding onto her hand while he did so.

"Maybe we both _are_ insane...because I'm pretty sure that you like me...and I'm pretty sure that I like you."

If Freddie had looked down at that moment, he'd of seen Sam smiling in her sleep.

Being insane sure had it's perks.


End file.
